


My sin, my passion...

by Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)



Series: My russian fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is priest, Bite, Blood Kink, Bloody Kisses, Celibacy, Church Sex, Debauchery, F/M, Forbidden Love, GingerRose Kink Weeks, Happy Ending maybe, I do not offend the feelings of believers, It's just creativity, Obsession, Passion, Priest Armitage Hux, Priest Kink, Priests, Priests are hot!, Rose Tico is witch?, Torture, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Witch Rose Tico maybe..., demon obsession maybe, i'll add other tags later
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez
Summary: Армитаж уже не верил, что жизнь, которую он вёл, что целибат и отказ от земных радостей, могли принести ему покой. Скорее наоборот, обостренная до невозможности нервная система реагировала на все, на каждый раздражитель извне, что делало существование просто невыносимым. Хотелось покоя, умиротворения, ласкового голоса, шепчущего что-то приятное и тёплых рук, в объятиях которых можно было раствориться. Но Армитаж не мог позволить себе опуститься до уровня этих грязных животных, таких, как отец Бен и остальные священники, которые не брезговали услугами проституток, заводя себе многочисленных любовниц и славно оплачивая их услуги из пожертвований на церковь. Ему хотелось возвышенной любви, такой, за которую не жаль было бы умереть. Такой, какой священнику не познать никогда...С улицы послышались звуки какой-то возни и давно неслыханная в здешнем месте женская брань. Армитаж удивлённо уставился на забор, словно сквозь изгородь можно было увидеть виновницу всего этого...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: My russian fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893652
Kudos: 8
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	My sin, my passion...

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа должна была стать вторым сюрпризом-подарком, но я пообещала себе, что не выложу работу, пока не напишу минимум три главы. Манип к этой работе был сделан еще в феврале, когда я увидела новый фильм своего любимого актера. Кто знает меня с профиля по Фикбуку, возможно, видел работу по "Собору Парижской Богоматери". Она меня тоже вдохновила)
> 
> P.S. Работа - просто проявление творчества. Ни в коем случае не хочу оскорбить чувства верующих, да и вообще, не хочу никого оскорбить!

Садовник насвистывал какую-то незатейливую мелодию и ловко обрубал сухие мёртвые ветки, которые с шелестом падали на землю, усыпанную пожухлой листвой. Священник отчужденно наблюдал за этим занятием и мыслями все больше и больше погружался в свои не слишком светлые воспоминания.  
Рождённый в семье богатого набожного аристократа от обыкновенной кухарки, работавшей в доме, бастард, ему с раннего детства было предписано пойти духовником в ближайшую церковь. Замаливать отцовские грехи, коих было неисчислимое множество.  
Армитаж Хакс не отличался особенно физическими данными, будучи от рождения слабым и болезненным ребёнком, так что его отец не питал надежды сделать из сына военного, понимая, что тот не доживёт и до первого сражения, загнувшись в лагере при бесконечных походах. Конечно, это не мешало ему беспрестанно напоминать мальчику о его никчемности и упрекать в неспособности даже револьвер правильно удержать в руках. Хорошего о детстве вспомнить было и нечего: Армитаж не помнил ни праздников, ни лица и имени матери, с которой ему разрешали видеться лишь раз в месяц, а затем запретили вовсе, сказав, что греховная женщина может сбить его с пути истинного. Считавший себя преданным Богу, Брендол Хакс, однако, воспитывал сына не слишком гуманными методами, выбирая довольно жестокие для ребёнка наказания. Поэтому, когда Армитажу надлежало покинуть отчий дом для обучения, юный бастард был счастлив пойти в воскресную школу, а затем и в духовную семинарию. Дальше от отца, от мачехи. Конечно, окончательно избавиться от постоянных побоев ему не удалось и там. Среди семинаристов нашлось немало желающих приструнить излишне гордого мальчишку, который всюду стремился стать первым. Преподаватели так же старательно, как и другие обучающиеся, укрощали его характер, указывая на то, что гордыня и алчность должны быть будущему священнику чужды, а от того не жалели ударов на смирение нерадивого воспитанника. В конечном итоге к концу обучения от бесчисленных наказаний на его теле не осталось нетронутой кожи, всюду были шрамы, и каждый — напоминание о том, кто его оставил. Изувеченный, но не сломленный, Армитаж Хакс облачился в сутану и стал священником, надеясь когда-нибудь проявить себя на этом поприще. 

— Отец Армитаж, отойдите! Так можно и по голове получить.  
Громкий возглас садовника вырвал его из раздумий. Армитаж невольно вздрогнул и отошёл в сторону. Очередная увесистая ветка, брошенная садовником, упала к его ногам. Священник взглянул на фигуру, сидевшую на дереве. Финн работал садовником уже не первый год, и, надо признать, выполнял свои обязанности на совесть. Однако больше ничего хорошего Хакс сказать о нем не мог. Порочный человек, прогнивший изнутри, с которым невозможно было разговаривать без упоминаний о чьей-то внешней красоте или плотских утехах. Человек, при разговоре с которым нужно было оставаться предельно осторожным, чтобы не сказать лишнего. 

— Вы бы не стояли здесь, честное слово. Я за себя не ручаюсь, — Финн, который, видимо, уже закончил обрабатывать дерево, бросил на землю топорик, затем, цепляясь то за одну, то за другую ветку, спустился на последнюю и спрыгнул. Ловко и быстро. 

— Увы, это единственное место, где я чувствую себя достаточно хорошо. К тому же, здесь меня ничто не отвлекает, — Армитаж скупо улыбнулся. Это было чистой правдой. Ни тишина кельи, ни молитвы, ничто не приносило ему успокоения, кроме лицезрения сада и листьев, опадающих на землю с таким завидным безмятежным спокойствием, что вся суета казалась бессмысленной и бесполезной. 

— Как знаете, святой отец, — садовник пожал плечами, отряхнул мозолистые от работы руки и направился к следующему дереву. — Тогда встаньте дальше. Иначе мне будет некому исповедоваться на следующей неделе. 

Хакс не успел ничего ответить на не слишком удачную попытку Финна пошутить. С улицы послышались звуки какой-то возни и давно неслыханная в здешнем месте женская брань. Армитаж удивлённо уставился на забор, словно сквозь изгородь можно было увидеть виновницу всего этого, в то время как Финн уже подтянулся на руках и смотрел непосредственно на дорогу. Хакс пожалел, что его сан священника не позволял ему подобной дикости, которая сейчас была бы как нельзя кстати, посему остался стоять на месте с беспристрастным выражением лица. Однако интерес в его душе разгорелся не шутку: впервые в их тихом городке происходило нечто подобное. 

— Там девчонка, они тащат её сюда! — воскликнул парень, повернувшись к Армитажу. — А та с характером, видно, одержимая или ещё что. 

— Вам только на женщин смотреть! — С нескрываемым презрением огрызнулся Хакс, смерив садовника недовольным взглядом. — Занимайтесь своей работой, за которую вам платят, — сурово произнёс он, сжав руки в кулаки. Такой неподдельный живой, животный, как и всегда, интерес Финна к незнакомой девушке вызвал у священника зависть. Сам он не имел права на подобную страсть, не смел даже допускать нечто близкое желанию в свои мысли. Заключённый на всю жизнь в церковь, сдерживаемый строгими правилами, он не мог разрешить себе даже долю этого заинтересованного блеска в глазах. 

— Я не собираюсь гнить здесь, подобно вам, святой отец. Я считаю, что мужчина, если он мужчина, должен пользоваться своими возможностями, — садовник нагнулся вперёд, продолжив взглядом провожать девчонку до резных ворот. 

Оскорбительное замечание глубоко задело Армитажа. Черты его лица заострились, в глубине зелёных глаз растекалась ледяная ненависть. Он напрягся, зло взглянув на садовника, а затем на лежащий на земле топорик, так кстати оставленный под деревом. 

— Я вполне доволен своей жизнью и считаю, что мужчине не обязательно вести себя подобно дикому животному, чтобы ощущать себя полноценным, — голос священника звучал, подобно смертном приговору: чётко и безжалостно. По отношению к самому себе. Хакс сделал шаг в направлении к Финну, глуша глубоко в душе всколыхнувшееся желание ударить того, кто практически унизил его своим высказыванием. Хаксу не хватало преданности делу для того, чтобы сносить оскорбления со спокойствием, свойственным людям, преданным Богу абсолютно и полностью. К тому же, если быть честным, Армитаж уже не верил, что жизнь, которую он вёл, что целибат и отказ от земных радостей, могли принести ему покой. Скорее наоборот, обостренная до невозможности нервная система реагировала на все, на каждый раздражитель извне, что делало существование просто невыносимым. Хотелось покоя, умиротворения, ласкового голоса, шепчущего что-то приятное и тёплых рук, в объятиях которых можно было раствориться. Но Армитаж не мог позволить себе опуститься до уровня этих грязных животных, таких, как отец Бен и остальных священников, которые не брезговали услугами проституток, заводя себе многочисленных любовниц и славно оплачивая их услуги из пожертвований на церковь. Ему хотелось возвышенной любви, такой, за которую не жаль было бы умереть. Такой, какой священнику никогда не познать. 

— Каждому свое, отец Армитаж. — Финн слез с забора и указал взглядом вправо. — Они проведут её там, сейчас увидите. 

Хакс сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не повернуться в то же мгновение. Обыкновенное ли любопытство было тому виной, или интерес, ничем не отличающийся от интереса, который проявил Финн? Армитаж не знал. Однако волнение зарождалось в нем все сильнее, чем ближе слышна была ругань. Он как бы нехотя повернулся, сцепив руки за спиной и выпрямившись. Взгляд его сделался суровым и острым. Брошенное садовником изречение буква за буквой вбивалось в подсознание, отчего-то вызывая ассоциацию с другим изречением, услышанным Армитажем от отца. Тот напутствовал сына в последнюю их встречу, как всегда используя не слишком лестные слова. "Собаке собачья смерть". Вот и все, что услышал тогда юный Армитаж, прежде чем покинул отчий дом. 

Несмотря на то, что слова эти были далеко не самыми приятными, младший Хакс истолковал их на свой лад и всегда держал их в своих мыслях, убежденный, что те, кто причинил ему зло, безусловно поплатятся за это… 

Наконец, Хакс увидел двух монашек, ведущих брыкающуюся девушку. На вид ей было не больше семнадцати, невысокая, темноволосая с высокой грудью. Финн присвистнул, видимо, приметив эту её особенность, на что Армитаж презрительно скривился. Самому страшно было подпустить мысль о её теле слишком близко, потому что позволь он этому яду проникнуть в разум, и тот растечется, отравит и душу, и плоть. Заставит изнывать от желания ночью, днем же не позволит сосредоточиться ни на чем. Без возможности избавиться от наваждения. Армитаж отвернулся, когда девушка на мгновение посмотрела в его сторону, и повернулся вновь. Слишком приятная блаженная картинка возникла перед ним, и он почти явно ощутил чужое прикосновение на своей шее. Болезненное желание зародилось под сутаной, скрытое от чужих глаз свободной чёрной тканью, и Армитаж сильнее сцепил пальцы в замок. Она всё же прокралась в его мысли, эта девушка с тёмными, как смоль волосами, выкрикивающая ругательства, в его мечтаниях преобразилась в сладострастный образ искусительницы, ласкающей его при тусклом свете его кельи. Хакс втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Скорее всего этой ночью её образ будет у него перед глазами, и, увы, изгнать её из своих мыслей оказалось выше его сил. Мужчины проводили взглядом монашек и незнакомую девушку, и когда те скрылись, Финн не упустил возможности прокомментировать увиденное. Хакс пропустил мимо ушей большую часть его изречений, находя их мерзкими и оскорбительными, а временами просто отвратительными, однако последняя фраза глубоко укоренилась в его памяти. Единственные слова, с которыми он был согласен. 

— Ну, она им устроит веселье, чую, сегодняшний день будет незабываемым.

Хакс не стал уточнять, для кого. Для Финна, который непременно отыщет эту девушку и, безусловно, развлечётся с ней в ближайшем закутке, для монашек ли, для которых подобная брань, извергаемая этой девушкой, была равносильна ударам кнута, или для него самого, который теперь долго не сможет выбросить из головы эту незнакомку с диким характером. В любом случае слова садовника казались ему пророческими и сулили скорую встречу с девчонкой. Как считал сам Хакс, для того, чтобы испытать его на прочность, узнать, действительно ли он предан своему делу, или за рясой и колораткой прячется обыкновенный мужчина, изнывающий от желания. 

Армитаж ждал, что судьбоносная встреча состоится в ближайшее время, однако ни в этот день, ни на следующий, он незнакомку не увидел.


End file.
